wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Miwa and the Marshmallow Factory
Miwa and the Marshmallow Factory is the Hundred Sixty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 17, 2017. Synopsis Miwa Tomoe was kidnapped by the Kingdom Nohr and gaining new siblings and met the the Kamui Twins for the first time. Plot The Episode begins at the Marching Marshmallows, the Chocolate covered Marshmallow factory. At the factory, Miwa and Boku Uchiha are having the taste-testing of the Marsh-Meow-Meows, (pink cat-shaped marshmallows). As thing gotten better, The strange people attacked the factory and knocked both Boku and Mowa unconscious. Boku was placed outside the factory and Miwa was taken to Garon's Castle. At Garon's castle, a girl named Corrina receives a premonition of a battle between Hoshido, Nohr the Shroob Empire and the X-Nauts in a dream, but they are awoken by Flora, Jakob and Felicia. Before Corrina can properly tell them the story, they are summoned by Xander for the welcoming of the new visitor from the Eggman Family, where they met Miwa, impressing Garon enough to allow them to leave the Fortress. Garon summons them immediately to Castle Krakenburg in Windmire, Nohrs capital and gifts them the Ganglari as a present for succeeding in showing their worth. To test the Corrina's loyalty, he orders that they execute some recently captured Hoshidan soldiers. Among them are Kaze and Rinkah, both of whom they choose to spare. Though Garon demands that they be executed, Corrina continues to refuse, however Leo and Xander help the Avatar out by pretending to execute them in order to allow the Avatar to set them free later. Upset by Corrina's defiance, Garon gives them the task of surveying a fortress situated at the Bottomless Canyon. Xander warns Miwa to be careful around Hans who was sent with them as Xander had once arrested him. At the Canyon, sees that the fortress is occupied by Hoshidan soldiers and decides to head back to report. Unfortunately, Hans engages on the Hoshidan soldiers, forcing Miwa and Gunter to fight them. After the battle, the Nohrian siblings, worried for Corrina. When they are sent back to the Castle, Hans betrays the Avatar and attacks Gunter, plunging him into the canyon. Enraged, Miwa summons Akatsubaki, but before the can exact their vengeance, the Ganglari flings the Avatar into the Canyon. Suddenly, Lilith, Corrina's stablehand appears, transforms into a dragon, and rescues them by sending them to the Astral Realm, where she gives them a free space to rest in between battle from then on. Immediately upon returning to the world, they are knocked out by Rinkah and brought to Hoshido. Escorted by Kaze back to Castle Shirasagi, they meet Ryoma and Corrin, Corrina's long lost siblings and most importantly, Mikoto. Overjoyed to be reunited with Corrina, she embraces them, Corrina introduces Miwa to Mikoto and Corrin who knew that she was the descendant of their God. However, alarming news came from the norther area of Hoshido where Faceless, Nohrian monstrosities, were attacking a local village where, Faceless, Nohrian monstrosities, were attacking a local village where the Avatar's two sisters, Hinoka and Sakura were helping. Together, the Kamui Twins and Ryoma rescues the Hoshidan sisters who happily reunite with their long lost siblings. Miwa Tomoe walks to the lake. Suddenly, a beautiful melody fills the air as they spot a blue-haired girl who introduces herself as Azura, a Nohrian princess who was kidnapped and raised in Hoshido in an inverse situation as the Avatar is. After spending a few days in Hoshido, they are still unable to recall any memories of their past. However, Mikoto still wishes to introduce them to the people of Hoshido. Characters *Amane Gekko *Miwa Tomoe *Boku Uchiha *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Lyserg *Kamui Twins **Corrina **Corrin *Hamato Clan **Don **Raph **Leo **Mike **Hamato Miwa **Hamato Yoshi *Kingdom of Nohr **Garon **Arete **Leo **Camilla **Xander **Azura **Felicia **Siegbert **Hans **Silas **Gunter *Hoshido Kingdom **Sumeragi **Mikoto **Oboro **Shiro **Kiragi **Kana Mizuki **Mana Kazuki **Ryoma **Yukimura **Saizo **Kagero **Sakura **Takumi **Hinoka **Hisame *Shroob Empire **Queen Shroob **Shroob Troopers *X-Naut Empire **Sir Grodus **Commander Crump **Elite X-Naut troopers **X-Naut troopers *Anankos Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon